Venom and Water Human AU
by BurritoJoe
Summary: Kinkajou and Turtle accidently have a child. The three of them deal with the social attacks of Cross tribe breeding, and Turtle disobeying the Wave(Seawing) Royal bloodline. Kinda inspired by Roomates at 6am(Hopefully I got that right) by Mintrose.
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

-Gills pov-

Those Dam Colds! I thought. Gotta make it to the castle. I found a current and swam in. My wet suit was making me swim faster. As I found the castle, I found the entrance. I kicked as hard as I could, not thinking about what was behind me.

"QUEEN CORAL! THE COLDS! THEY'RE FREEZING THE OCEAN." I stuttered. Unfortunately, my wife was delivering her children. Oh jeez. I watched as a young baby boy came into life. Followed by 2 other boys. An unsuccessful group. The air was getting cold as I commanded soldiers to get out and fight. Their gills opened up as they each grabbed a spear, and dive out. After an hour of battle, The Icewings retreated back to their mountain. I was surprised to see almost no casualties when the soldiers came back in. One of my new sons was trying to grab a turtle out of a mural. He tripped, and crawled over to the mural, where he kept trying to grab the turtle. I studied him for a bit.

How can a baby be fascinated by a turtle? I thought to myself.

"Alright Turtle." Said Coral gently. She picked him up, his skin glowing in the sunlight of the roof. He started to stroke his own gills as he looked around the room. Everyone was looking now, and he just looked at me blankly. I walked over to him, the gash in my leg was the least of my worries. I slowly sat down, and started to pick up my new son. He started to cough really fast. Fast turned to slow, and slow turned to not at all. He spat out a shark tooth. He had only been in the world for 5 whole minutes, and already ate a shark tooth. Wow.

(Time cut, a year or two)

An assassin has been killing certain babies the minute they were alone. Finally, Coral kept one baby with her at all times, and her name is Anemone. I watched as my beautiful daughter walked into Turtle, and started to cry. Turtle was only 2, so I dot. Think he really understood.

"Why sister cry?" He asked softly.

"I don't know sweetheart." Said Coral softly.

A scout came sprinting in

"The Fire's, th-they were spotted near here." He barely so at out. Damit. Scarlet must be after us.

"I'll go." I volunteered. Before anyone could object, I ran out to the ocean. I was in Fire territory within a few minutes, and stealthily walked towards the Fire palace. As I walked closer and closer, more and more Fire's came into my view. I walked a little closer, before a I felt a burn on my back. I dropped to the ground as I was tied up, and taken to the Palace. I looked up at Scarlet. I knew I was leaving my family.

Sorry for the Short Chapter. I'll try to make each chapter 1000 words or so. Btw, this is a human AU, so here is the translation chart.

Icewings=Colds

Skywings=Fires

Seawings=Waves

Rainwings=Colors

Mudwings=Muds

Sandwings=Sands

Nightwings=Nights

Yeah, I got kinda lazy on the last 3, anyway hope you enjoy.

-CheerioJoe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

-Turtles pov-

(Adult age, so like, their now 30ish)

I was Walking as I kept glancing at Kinkajou. Her almost always Golden Hair was shimmering in the Sunlight as she munched in a mango. I was holding my Phone tightly as I jammed it into my pocket.

"Turtle, why do you keep looking at me funny?" She asked. Crap. I didn't realize she noticed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. She gave me a look like she was trying to figure something out.

"Huh, well must have been my imagination. Anyways, when do you think we should visit Winter and Moon(A/N No matter what, I will never see the point in Moonbli. WINTERWATCHER FOREVER!)? We are close to the Nightwing village. I'm just glad they're FINALLY allowed in the Color Village. Then again, Moon has gotten pretty close to a few of the Colors." She said. I kept shooting her glances as I tapped my phone. I tapped it harder and harder Until it was starting to hurt. I grabbed my healing rock, and rubbed it on my finger. It was wasteful, but I made it to heal. I started to twist my Skyfire necklace(A/N I can't really see a human with blue skin having a armband). My Deep Navy blue hair blew in the wind, as I kept walking. Eventually we got to the village, where I walked in with no one looking at me. I saw some Nights smoking as I walked past a bar. The smell of tobacco filled my nostrils, and stung. We kept walking Until we gotta Moons house, where Winter was staying since his family, and tribe, Exiled him. They were sitting together on a swing when Kinkajou ran in.

"Hey Moon, Hey Winter." She said casually. Her skin was Turning Golden yellow along with her hair.

"Hey Winter, hey Mo-" I was cut off.

"RAGILDBAJDM!" Shrieked something behind me. My Immediately instinct was to punch whatever was behind me. I turned around, and then I noticed I punched Qibli, my Sand friend. His nose was pouring out sand yellow blood at a slow pace as I apologized. He reached into my pocket without me noticing, and took my stone. He rubbed it on his face until it was healed. "Hey man, what the hell!" He said jokingly. "I'm just kidding, I knew I had that coming." He said scratching the back of his head. We hadn't seen each other in a month, and the first thing aim did was punch him. Great.

"Sorry." I mumbled taking my stone back. I noticed Moon and Kinkajou were laughing insanely hard. I blushed really hard as I pulled my hood over my head.

"Hey, so Qibli, how did you get here without us knowing." Asked Moon through fits of laughter.

"I don't think you remember that both my parents, Biological and Adoptive, were criminals, and taught me how to commit crimes before I could talk." Said Qibli. We were finally back together again. I noticed my Skyfire was not on my neck, and Moon noticed to. She shot some sideways glances at Kinkajou. I assumed she figured out I had a crush on Kinkajou. I slightly nodded, it was barely noticeable.

(Time cut 2 hours)

We were walking back to the village. The sun was setting as Qibli hitched a ride from one of the Outclaw drivers. It was just me and Kinkajou, again.

"So, that was a nice visit." I said trying to make some small talk.

"It sure was! It was especially nice to see Moon so happy. Although Winter definitely changed his personality. Maybe to try to make himself seem like a good guest for Moons mom. Although, while we are still on the topic of Moon, she told me you liked me for a couple of years?" She asked. God freaking Dammit Moon.

"UUUUU GGGGHHHH, yeah." I mumbled softly. This is just great. I lost my Skyfire, Kinkajou knows my secret, and now I can't trust Moon. She pulled me into a alleyway. She looked into my eyes as I saw hers turn a deep shade of purple, which if I payed attention is Color studies, meant relief.

"Well, I'm glad to know you feel the same way about me." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked very confused. She hugged me very tight as I still wondered what was going on. I saw her skin, and hair, splash with yellow. Wait, does she like me? I wondered. I tore apart from the hug as she kissed me. Ok, question answered. Yes. I thought to myself. This went on for a few more minutes as I felt my Phone vibrate. It was mothers assistant. Oh jeez, ok what do I do? If I tell her I was making out with Kinkajou, she will flip, but If I don't respond, she will flip.

"Hey, uhh Kinkajou, I have to go, so yeah." I said. Kinkajou was texting someone on her phone as I realized she took it out of my pocket. Why was everyone pick pocketing me?

"Problem solved." She said simply. I read over what she replied. Hey, so, I'm with a friend in a town that has a very clean record, and I'll be back later. Bye. It read. I guess the problem was solved. I followed her back to her apartment. I forgot that when Kinkajou was born, they didn't keep track of their eggs, so she lived alone. She plopped down on her bed. I sat in a chair, looking at my hands. Let's just say the neighbors were pretty grossed out.

Alright, Chapter 1 is complete. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, while making sure it keeps it T rating. Also, something happening on Valentine's Day that made me lose a chunk of my motivation to write this. I Don't Want to go into detail, but all I can say is That I will post one more Chapter, and then someone else can take this story, I don't care. Just wait till I give the announcement.

-CheerioJoe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

-Kinkajous pov-

Ok, so Turtle, the prince of the Waves, likes me. The funny thing is, I really like him, so it worked out pretty good, at least for me. I don't think he knows that me and Moon emailed, and planned for me to take his Skyfire, and then have Moon give me the results. So yeah. After we did it(If your 9 years old or over you know what I mean), He went to another room. I fell asleep, and to no surprise, my dream was about Turtle. Anyways, skip all the boring stuff, and Yadda Yadda Yadda, I'm awake. Turtle is gone, but he left a note on the table. I sleepily walked over to it, and started to read.

Hey Kinkajou, I'm going home because as I'm writing this, it's 2:00 AM, and I need to get home before the guards find out and assume I'm missing. I also realized that I didn't wear protection, so, yeah. You know where to find me. But just in case you forget, 300 Seaside Avenue, Kingdom of the Sea, Orca cove.

-Turtle

The moment I realized what, I also realized that I didn't wear protection, meant, I started to panic. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I thought. I'm only 30, and I might be pregnant. I started to panic.

"Ok, so I might no be." I said to myself. I was sweating really hard. I guess it wouldn't be TERRIBLE if I was, I mean, I'm old enough, so yeah. I was shaking in mixed emotion as my hair and skin turned into a mess of color. I saw Pink, Green, Purple, Yellow, red, everything. I got dressed, went to the market, and wore a fake smile. I said Hi to the people Imalways said hi to, and I go ignored shady people. Once I passed the new Baby Superstore, I got a thought. Maybe this situation isn't so bad, I mean, Baby's are nice, and me and Turtle would make a rockin baby. I tore off my fake smile, and out on a real one. This situation isn't that bad. I felt my phone ring, and took it out. It was an email from Turtle.

Hey, so after doing some research, I learned were having a child. So, yeah.

Oh my god. This wasn't really happening. I kept rereading the email as I looked in disbelief. I was mentally torn apart as I learned about my child. What tribe would it be? Would it be a Hybrid? Would it have Turtles powers? My mind was racing as I walked back to my apartment. I turned on the news to try to cure my mixed emotions.

"Breaking news! Tsunami of the Waves, has become Queen of the Waves, and will be holding her opening ceremony next Friday. All are invited, and she will also be celebrating her engagement to Riptide of the Waves!" Blared the reporter. He was standing outside the Wave palace as the camera switched back to the news studio. At least some people are having a not metally destroying life. "In other news, Queen Glory of the Colors has announced the birth of her twin children, and the father, Deathbringer, will be throwing a party for all Colors and Nights! I'm exited to go, how about you Tamarin(A/N I thought it would be funny to make Tamarin a news reporter, don't judge me)? GLORY HAD HER CHILDREN? AND SHE DIDNT EVEN TELL ME? I thought to myself. Atleast I am able to go to the Party. I wonder if Winter can come. I turned off the tv, and heard a banging on the door. I awnsered, and Moon and Winter came barging in.

"We heard what happened. Please explain." Said Winter calmly. His ice white skin glowing in the light.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda a long story, see, one thing led to another, and well, let's just leave it at that." I said.

"Have you told Qibli yet?" Asked Moon. "He would definitely like to know. A,so, whe. Are you going to publicly announce it?" Asked Moon once again.

"No, I haven't and wait a minute, how did you figure out?" I asked giving Winter a sour look.

"You forgot your Skyfire, and you only live like, a block away from me. I can't resist sometimes." She said shamefully as she handed me my Skyfire. I grabbed it angrily as my hair and skin exploded into red and deep Crimson. I out it on, and could tell that Moon was drowned out. I looked up hopefully at her, hoping she would say some sciencey explanation for this, but she didn't respond. UUUGGGHHH. They went home and I got ready for my sun time. A little while later, I got a email from Turtle.

Yeah, so, after doing a bit of research, I figured out that were having a child...

Oh jeez. What will Glory think. What will anyone think? My head was spinning as I continued to worry. What will it look like? I imagined a Pale blue boy with gills on his neck like all Waves, and rainbow hair. I went out to the market wearing a fake smile. All of the people the regulary said hi to me said hi to me, and everything seemed normal. Why am I so worried? This happens to thousand of other people everyday! I wore a real smile as I strolled through the market.

Ok, so I'll let Guest(That was the name in the comments) take this story, so yeah. PM me the link if you want.

-CheerioJoe


End file.
